٭  A Fearie's Tale  ٭
by UnderTheSkyy
Summary: Grandma always told me never to cross into a fairy ring, or else the faeries would appear and take me away. But I just had to see for myself, didn't I? [AU]
1. Once Upon A Time

_**A Faerie'sTale**_

˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚

_by UnderTheSky_

**Author's Note:** **Well my friends and faithful readers, here we are again. Just for anyone whos actually reading my author's notes, be sure to keep tuned at the begining and end of each chapter to see if I have any story spoilers for you and also I'm thinking of having a drawing contest for an illustraitor for the story, so be prepared!**

**I guess I was inspired to write this story because latly I've been reading a lot of moder fairy books and I thought it was about time I give it a try, so bare with me here!**

**Sumary:**** Grandma always told me never to cross into a fairy ring, or else the faeries would appear and take me away. But I just had to see for myself, didn't I?**

**Chapter One: Prolouge, Once Upon A Time...**

**X.X**

• ٭ •

**.X.**

• ٭ •

**X.X**

˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚

_O Faerie Queen,  
Upon your white steed,  
Within me plant  
A magic seed.  
From you may spring  
Many new beginnings.  
Great Queen,  
Accept these offerings_

_Faerie Spell Number 29 - Calling of the Queen_

˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚

**X.X**

• ٭ •

**.X.**

• ٭ •

**X.X**

One should always start a proper fairy tale the way the great brothers' Grim did when the first of their enchanting stories was formed. The four magical words that were always the perfect way to begin a journy of fantasy, terror, magic, courage, and most importantly, love. The four words that will too, bring a start to our tale.

Once Upon A Time...

When the world was first created, our God, by which ever name one should wish to call him, made the sun and the sky, the stars and the moon. He blessed the earth with plants and trees, water and fish, animals and birds, and then, ovcourse, people. But still, the world was not yet complete, a grand part of the puzzle was still out of place. The world was too practical, in his eyes, too plain and ordinary.

So he begun to created magical creatures. There was pixies, goblins, banshees and dwarfs. Elves and mer-people and so much more. But still, the realm of magic was not yet complete, not yet ready. So he created the worlds first faerie and thus so named her Mother Narture, or as some would call her, Taitania the First Queen.

The Queen had many other faeries in her court. Some pixies, others were elfin knights, some were just simple fearies no bigger then a leaf, where as others were the size of a normal human. She would often travil with them around the world, discovering new places and watching the humans do new and fantasic things.

It had been afew years since the faerie Queen had been created and soon she begun to grow very lonely. Indeed, she did have many in her court and could visit with the humans whenever she pleased, but she felt as though somthing was missing.

One day, Taitania bid her court away for a while so she could go on her own and watch the humans from afar. She placed a heavy glamor over herself so any who saw her would think that she was just a plain mortal and she ventured into the forest in serch for some light entertainment.

There, she found two mortals, one male and one female, togeather under a large cherry blossom tree. The two were sitting comfotably in each others imbrace: the man whispering sweet words of adoration and affection to the woman and she in return lovingly stroking his arms and smiling a smile of only true joy.

The two were in love.

And as Taitania watched, jelously grew deep in the pit of her stomach. Over her rain as queen, Taitania had herd many proclimations of love from her knights and followers, she herd tails of humans who saw her say that forever will their eyes love no other sight other then her, but why was it then none of them had ever looked at her the way that man looked at the woman? Why was it that that woman flet more joy in thoes few seconds with the one she loved then Taitania ever did in her entire life with hundreds of admirors?

In that time, Taitania fell in love with the man. She decided only that man there could ever love a woman the proper way, that only he knew how to truly love. Taitania came forth to the two and removed her glamor to reveal her true form, her stunning beauty shining all around her. She went forth to the man and asked him to come with her, to love her, to be her king and live for eternity with her ruling over the magical kingdome.

The man staired at the faerie in awe and then back to the woman in his arms. In truth, Taitania was profusly more beautiful then his love, and what she was offering him was immortality and power beond anyones imagination. But, the man refused. He said that he would rather be poor and die in a matter of years if it ment he could be with the woman he loved then live forever and be rich with one who was indeed beautiful, but not his true match.

Taitania grew furious at this. No one had dared ever reject her offer, no one had dared prefer somone esle over herself, especiall a silly mortal. Taitania's rage grew so much that she killed the woman who was chosen over her and placed a heavy spell over the man and he instantly fell in love with her, proclaiming that she was the only one for him and that no other could ever amount to her.

Taitania was satisfied with this and took the man away into her faerie kingdome. For a while, Taitania was happy with the man. She would spend her days and nights with him, kissing and laughing with one another. Taitania never felt such emence joy in her entire life, but, after a while, she started to grow sad and lonly again. The man showed affection towards her, but it was never the way he did in that short period of time she saw him with the other woman. He never whispered words of love into her ear the way he did for her, he never looked into her eyes and made her feel truly loved.

One night, as Taitania prepared to go to sleep, she herd the man in his dreams calling out the name of the woman who died. At that moment Taitania's heart broke into a thousand peices as realization dawned on her. She could never cast a strong enough spell to cause a man to truly fall in love with her, nor was this man her one true love.

But, she truly did with all her heart still love the man, even though once one looked past the spell, he really was in love with the dead woman. Taitania's heart clentched as she herd the man whispering in his sleep...

_"...Wait for me, my love... Wait, and one day we will be togeather again... Wait my love... My Mikoto... Please.." _

He wanted to die. Just like that night when they first met, the man still wished to die and be with his true love then live forever with one whom was not ment for him. Taitania then did what was the first slefless act she had ever done in her entire life.

She pierced the man though the heart.

Taitania knew that the only way to truly make the man happy was to give him back to the one woman he loved, even if it ment she could never be with him again. That night, she lerned that to love is to sacrifice for the other, and she also lerned that in doing so would cause her pain deep in her heart.

From up above, God witnessed this whole ordeal with his Faerie Queen. He knew that killing the woman for her own selfish gain was a terrible act, but he also saw that she let the man go to be back with his love even if it ment her own broken heart.

God decided that he would punish the Queen and at the same time reward her for her acts.

God came down to Taitania and saw her striken with grife. He said to her that there are many different kinds of love, and that she must lern them. There was the love from friend to friend, lover to lover, and now, she would understand the love between child and mother.

God gave Taitania 1000 male faerie boys as her own sons. God said that they would become kings of their own cort's and live in different parts of the world and rain over their kingdomes there. But, God also took somthing away from Taitania that night. He made it so that Taitania could never find her one true love, that she would spend the rest of eternity alone and as the only ruler of her court.

But, over time, Taitania grew to love all her children more then life itself. She wanted her sons not to grow up in a world where they could just be with any ordinary woman without love or let their hearts be broken over and over again.

Taitania placed an extreemly powerful spell over all her children. This spell insured that they would all have to spend the rest of their lives serching for their one true love and no other. They would serch the earth untill they found the one woman who could say the words '_I love you_' and truly meen them and no other. Taitania forbid it so that no spell could ever be used to make another fall in love with them, that only her sons' one perfect match could ever truly love them and become their true Faerie Queen.

Even if her sons spent eternity looking, they would never stop untill they had found the right one, untill their true Queen appered. She could be mortal, fairy, magic or anything alike. But, untill the end, they would serch, they would serch for their one true love.

And so, my friends, that is how our story starts. In this story, one very special girl just happens to get caught in the maddening love triangle between two faerie kings, both after the same prize: her love.

Who is it that she will truly be with in the end? Is she, in fact, truly a Faerie Queen? Two Brother Kings and one Lone Mortal Girl, what could possibly happen?

Now, our story really begins...

˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚

**Author's Notes:**

**Yes, finally over all my tedious time as a writer, I have finally written a fairy story!!!**

**I just hope I don't go too cliche and loose my grand appeal, althout I dought that could ever happen (brings down ego)**

**Ok**

**Well, I did start writing this story a looooooooong time ago but I didn't wanna post it or anything yet because**

**I still have alot of other stories to finish and I can't get too distracted, now can I?**

**I probably have another two chapters finished by now, but I'm only going to update under three conditions.**

**Only once a week because you can't hav too much of a good thing**

**I have to have at **_**least**_ **ten reviews befor I even start typing, and if I still don't get that much more then I figure that no one really likes the story /**

**and three, if I don't have too much going on because its hard balancing writing and actual life!!!**

**Ok, tell me what you think, review!!!**

˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚


	2. A Dash Of Pixie Dust

_**A Faerie's Tale**_

˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚

_by UnderTheSky_

**Author's Note:** **K, time for our second chapter and real starter to our magical tale. Also, a little heads up to the people who were asking about the drawring thing, it'll probably be more into the middle-end of the story so everyone gets a good feel about it and there'll be more info on it later, so just keep your panties tied down! Also, I'm looking for a beta because as you all can tell, my spellings worse then horse shit, but I'm very picky about who I choose with my stories and I need someone I can trust on alot of levels, so does anyone think they can step up to the plate? Just give me a message!**

**Anywho, I'm thinking of changing the summary at the beinging of the story, I just don't really think it fits. If anyone has any idea's, read this chapter and maby the next and give me your imput, I love intoracting with my readers!**

**Sumary:** **Grandma always told me never to cross into a fairy ring, or else the faeries would appear and take me away. But I just had to see for myself, didn't I?**

**Chapter Two: A Dash of Pixie Dust **

**X.X**

• ٭ •

**X.X**

˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚

_Down past the garden, underneath the trees,  
There is a place of magic that no-one ever sees,  
A little grassy clearing, plain at ones first sight;  
But if you take the time to see, you shall find delight.  
If you come to see this place, take heed: youv'e found the Dell,  
The little patch of beauty where the world's magics dwell._

_Fairy Spell Number 32 - The Faerie Dell_

˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚

**X.X**

• ٭ •

**X.X**

I was in a meadow, or a lush forest, I couldn't really tell. All I knew was that it was beautiful.

My bare feet were hugged by rich green grass. It was so soft that I think if I fell asleep I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the ground and my own bed. The tips of the grass was coated with fresh morning dew that dampened my feet, but I didn't really care. It just felt so good on my skin, like a creamy lotion.

It was daybreak and I could make out the earily form of the sun peeking its way past the tree tops in the distance. The trees around me were calming and inviting, nothing about my environment was scary or unsettling at all.

Pretty little flowers of all different species and colors poked their way up from the ground to greet the inviting warmth of the suns rays. They were so beautiful, so elegant. Some flowers were exhotic; deep shades of reds and orenges and even royal navy blue. I knew that these typs of flowers could never grow close to where I lived, but all thoughts of reality and sensibility were pushed aside from my head long ago. Other flowers were simple, like dasies or sunflowers and lilacs, but still held their own in beauty compared to the rarer ones.

Over to the east of me was a little pool of water connected to a minie waterfall. The color of the water was a deep blue, like liquid sapphire. It looked deep and never ending, elagantly decorated with glossy green pads and pink and white lillies atop them. The soft trinkle of the water dripping into the pool was relaxing and complemented the sounds of the winds and soft chirping of birds high into the trees.

The sun was getting higher and the warm light immiting from it carressed my skin soothinly. I almost felt like blushing form the lights touch; it was like the sun himself was stroking my cheek.

The breeze blew gently against my body. The only thing sheilding me from its cool stroke was the thin white nightgown that I wore around my body. It was long and reached my bare ankles and had a soft lace trim. The bottem was damp from the dew on the ground and there was little patches of grass stains and mud mixed in. My long pink hair was let loose ending at my waist line and blew rythmicly with the wind.

I herd a soft sort of giggle immite from the ground. I turned around to see a small girl perched atop of a red toad stool and laughing lightly to herself. But, she wasn't really a girl at all. She was small, maby the length from my wrist to the tip of my fingers and she was able to sit on the mushroom like it was her own little stool. She wore a short, knee length dress made of dark green leaves, making the bodem look spiky. Around her waist was a fine little rope and the same rope was woven into boots on her feet.

The girl, if thats what she was, had short, dark orenge hair that looked glittery in the suns light and two pointy ears sticking out on ither side of her head. The most striking feature of this young girl was that she had a set of wings attached to her back. They were light gold, almost transparent, and were sort of pointy, like a dragonfly or a butterflys'. Every time she giggled or whispered somthing to herself the wings would move a little in a fast, fluttery motion.

The little girl noticed that my attention was fixed on her and she gave a mischevious grin to herself. The girl jumped from her stool and moved her wings at hyper speed, making them look like they were just a blure. She flew up close to me and smiled a big smile. Now that she was closer, I was able to see a clear picture of her face. Her whole complection was a shimmery glitter, like somone had just about painted matalic makup all over her face, but it looked so... natural. All of her flesh was like that; matalic silvery-white and had a pretty shimmer to it.

The girl's eyes were also very attractive. They were outlined with a thick coating of black and at the ends made curly designs. Her eyes were crystal blue and open wide, like everything around her was intoresting and new. She moved away from my face and few around my back.

I felt little tugs on my hair and then poking along my back side as if she were looking for my wings aswell. She then flew back infront of my face and slowly brought her little hand up to my cheek and touched it softly. She quickly drew back and giggled again and started to tug on my hair from the front.

She petted my hair and hugged it close to her as if it were some childs toy. I then herd her call out somthing that I couldn't comprehend and then she lept atop my head and cuddled into my tresses.

Moments later, another one came out. From what I could see, she had short matalic purple hair up in spikes and bright violet eyes. Her wings were shaped a little different and were white with a tinge of blue. She flew up to me aswell and straitened up her dark blue petal dress and glared up at the little orenge-haired girl who was now sleeping in my hair.

She flew up and begun to push the girl out of my hair, causing her to grumble and fight, pulling my hair aswell. Then, I herd more giggles.

Suddenly, behind every tree, every rock and every todestool appered one of the little girls with wings. They all came near; some flying up to me like the other two and touching me softly, while others wached from afar. Then bigger ones came. Some were as small as a todler, others were as big, or even bigger then myself. There were males aswell. Some didn't have wings and looked a little different, but in all they were people who I had never sceen befor, they looked so enchanting.

All different manners of creatures appered into the little clearing where I was. All smiling, all so happy and curious to see me. The orenge-haired girl who came to me first was now sitting on my sholder and tugging yet again on my hair, while the little purple one grumbled on my other sholder and played with the lace of my dress. Now on top of my head were two different girls. One had bright yellow hair in two high ponytails and wore a light orenge petal dress. She was giggling like mad while rolling around in my hair whilst the other who had shiny black hair and a white dress blushed and made little braids.

_"Sakura..."_ they would whisper my name in a song-like manner. Their voices were sweet, like a mischevious child and an wise older adult all in one.

_"Sakura... Come And Play With Us... Come And Play..." _they'd chant in a soft whisper. They sounded so distant, like their voices were carried here though the wind.

_"... Pretty, Pretty Sakura... Lets Play A Game..."_ whispered the orenge haired one into my ear, so her voice was louder then the rest of the sweet whispers.

_"A Game... A Game Where You Could Be The Queen, And We'll Be With You Forever And Ever..."_

"...Forever?" I herd myself whisper is a daze.

_"Forever! We'll Dance And Sing And Play All Day... Forever, It'll Never Stop... Forever..."_ she, and the others, whispered.

"Forever..." I trailed off, watching the pretty glittery gold dust fall from the wings of these sweet creatures.

A girl who was the same size as me pulled my hand forward, causing my feet to take a step. Gently, she pulled me further into the forest, more and more of the creatures greeting us as we passed.

The forest kept getting thicker and thicker as we traviled. I herd soft singing and playing of instroments that I had never herd befor as we walked. The leeves on the trees were shining in the suns light like a thousand emeralds and the bark was so rich and dark, like a delicoious chocolate.

Finally, the girl stopped and with a smile her body turned to gold dust and swooshed into the air. I watched the glittery dust land on a tree branch and then in a matter of seconds her body begun to reform and sit marrily on the branch swinging her legs.

I herd wispers all around me. Very fait words that I could barely make out. The four girls who were sitting atop my body had dissapeared, all except the first one I saw, the orenge haired one. She flew infront of my face with her back facing me. I saw her hands sway back and forth, back and forth, immiting that gold dust that was from befor.

On the ground, the dust started to form some sort of ring. It was gold at first, but then started to glow all different kinds of colors. The colors started to change faster and faster untill the ring was made of a shiny white light. In the center of the ring, there was a figure. I couldn't make out what it was, the light was too bright. All I could see was the silhouette of the figure and one hand extended out towards me.

I didn't notice it, but the little orenge haired girl from befor was now back on my sholder, giggling like mad to herself and clapping her hands togeather. She moved her head back up to me ear and started to whisper to me again.

_"C'mon, Sakuraaaaaa... Its Time... Come And Join Us, Pretty, Pretty Sakura... You Can't Hide Forever... Its Time, My Lovely, Beautiful Sakura..." _she sang.

Without my conscent me feet begun to move. Closer and closer to the glowing ring, there was nothing stopping me. All the hundreds of creatures around me were quietly cheering me on. The girl was whispering the same words of encouragment to me, over and over again. I couldn't stop. My body wouldn't stop its path. In my head I was screaming for this to stop, every bone in my body told me not to go.

...But, it was just _so_ beautiful.

I was nearing closer and closer. The bright light of the ring was almost blinding me, but I could still make out the dark outline of the figure and the hand extended out to me.

_"Sakura..."_

My bare feet were so close to the ring now that they could feel the warm light immiting from the rings rays.

_"Sakura..."_

I felt numb all over, spare the soft tingling going through my entire body, like pins and needles I get when I don't move for a long time.

_"Sakura."_

The hand was so close to me now, I could clearly make out its colore and elegance, but still the body was dark and hidden.

"_Sa..._Saku..._Kura..."_

I lightly lifted my hand from my side, getting higher and higher towards the mysterie figures hand.

_"_Sak..._Sakur_... Sakura."

Closer and closer, my hand reached up. It was like time had stopped.

_"Sa_... Sakura."

Somthing was wrong. I could feel somthing pulling me back. I felt as though all the air from my lungs was being taken away from me.

"Sakura..."

Everything was hazy. What was happening, where was I?

"Sakura!"

I flet like my soul was falling back into my body. I couldn't feel anything, I was just so confused.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**X.X**

• ٭ •

**X.X**

An old woman, probably in her late 60's, earlie 70's, had one of the most sour, pissed off expressions plasterd over her face that probably would have sent a nune into a fit of curses. Her white hair was in pins and rollers and she wore a long, white nightgown under her dark red bathrobe.

She stood high and mighty with her hands at her hips and her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. She was looking down at a big bed with some sort of lump underneath. You could see no body or face outside the white and yellow covers, only a big mesh of pink hair.

The woman drew her face close up to the mess of pink, her nasty expression still plain as the eye could see. She then took in a deep breath and smirked.

"HARUNO SAKURA, YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS BED RIGHT NOW!"

"GYAAAAA!!!!" screamed the form from under the bed, shooting up from under the covers shaking. Her big green eyes were open wide like plates and her mouth was hanging in shock. Strands of pink fell accross her face and she slowly turned her head around to see the old womans nasty look right beside her.

"WAAAAAAA!" she cried again from shock, this time falling out of the bed and landing on the floor with a loud 'thump'. Loud phanting could be herd and you could almost make out the pace of her heart rait.

"Hmph, that'll teach you for sleeping in late _again_." smirked the old woman, moving away from the bed and walking over to where the younger girl was sparwled all over the floor.

"Holy shit, Grams. Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what?" phanted the pink haired girl, still not moving from her position on the floor.

"Don't use that language in my house, missy, and I'll have you know that in my day we got up at the crack of dawn to feed the chickens, milk the cows, muck out the stalls and walk a two hour distance to the school and back. And we didn't complain about not sleeping in and heart attacks." nagged the old woman, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-uhh, didn't get a very good sleep last night, weird dream." sighed Sakura as she sat upright and begun to scratch the back of her head and yawn.

"Weird dream my ass. You were up all night on that Boxface again talking to that hussy Inko and her friends." snorted the old woman.

"It _was_ a dream and I wasn't up all night on _Facebook_, I went to bed early so I wouldn't have to wake up to your nagging. And _Ino_ isn't a hussy, Grams." grunted Sakura as she got up from the floor and straitened out her white, extra large T-shirt with a box of ramen on it and her pink pajama bottems with a penguin print.

"Hmfh, again with thoes _weird dreams_ of yours. Mark my words, the faerie's are out to get you. Better wash your teeth with _extra_ glarlic and wear the rosery tonight." instructed the old woman as she truned around to take her leave.

Sakura sighed and fell back on the floor to see if she could possibly catch another few seconds of sleep befor the old woman would notice. But luck wasn't on her side today.

"And get ready, will you? School starts in half an hour and I don't want you going again looking like you just got up from a late night of drinking like that hussy Imo does." called the older woman from down the stairs, causing Sakura to cringe.

Sakura grunted and got up from the floor and made her way slugishly over to her bathroom. Discarding her clothes onto the floor she hopped into the shower and started to run strawberry shampoo into her long, pink hair. Her grandmother didn't quite approve of her having pink hair, but she also didn't approve of dyeing it ither so she let her keep its color. She said that it made Sakura look like of the 'dangnabit faeries', but Sakura said it looked cool.

Dureing the sixteen years that Sakura had lived with her grandmother, Haruno Kaede, she was always reminded of one thing. The Faeries. Every day her old grandmother would tell her somthing new about the faeries. If the t.v broke it was because some pixie was electrocuted and thus ment that there was a bad omen over all electrical appliences in the house. If the vegtable garden in the backyard wasn't growing properly that ment the gnomes were busy eating the seeds. If shoes were missing, it was because of the 'Dang Flabbit Leprechaun' who lives in the house, and, Sakura's favourit, if she did absolulty _anything_ wrong, things that any normal person could mess up in, it was because she was attracting evil faeries due to hanging around with her 'hussy' friends and needed to brush her teeth with garlic and wear the rosery, which Sakura would respond with saying that that only worked on vampires. But her grandmother would just scoff at that, saying that there was no such thing as vampires.

Because of her grandmother's fetish with the fey people and mythological creatures it caused most people in the town of Konoha to think of her as a crazy old bat who needed her head screwed on strait. Ovcourse, there was no such thing as faeries, Sakura understood that, but it was too late in her life that she found out such a truth. She grew up listening to her grandmother's rants about faeries so for a while she truly did believe in them, except not in the way her grandmother did.

Sakura loved faeries. She had never sceen one nor had she so much as any proff that they existed, but all the same she loved them to death. When she was younger she would spend her days and nights serching the forests for faerie rings so she could go and visit them, but this absolutly did _not_ go over well with her grandmother. Not only untill Sakura grew a little older were her dreams shattered with the truth that, indeed, faeries didn't exist.

Now a days, Sakura wouldn't so much as even think of faerie creatures, spare the rants and complaining from her grandmother. Only untill late that year did she start to really remember them again. When she started having thoes dreams...

Turning off the hot water and stepping out of the shower, Sakura walked over to her dresser, towel wraped around her, and begun to rumage through her clothing to see what she would wear for school that day. Most girls in her highschool wore pretty, revealing, body flattering clothes, but Sakura was never really into the fashion scene much, and as her best friend Ino would say, she truly had the fashion sence of a retarded rock.

Not to mention the fact that her old grandmother would have a fit if she saw her wearing anything remotly good looking and would probably make her stay up all night putting protective faerie charms around the house to ward of the 'evil little creatures'.

Sakura pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a light blue tank top with a long sleeved tight purple hoodie. Casual and comfortable. She threw on a pare of dirty old sneekers and went into the bathroom to brush and dry her long hair. Leaving it down, she went into her room and truned on the computer to check the time and e-mail.

8:24 a.m

Shit, 16 more minutes untill school started. Grudgingly, she got up from her small desk and put her things into her book bag and walked over to the door of her room. Befor she got out, the faint cry of her grandmother was herd yet _again_.

"And clean your room! God knows whats living in all that filth." called Kaede from the downstairs kitchen.

Sakura sighed and turned to look at her room. Clothes, dirty or clean, sprawled all over the floor, books and CD's hanging everywhere. Average sized bed with the white and yellow covers half on the floor and a bathroom that was just unmentionable. Walls with paint chipping off and a computer buried in numourus coffee cups, instant ramen containers, and socks.

She snorted and turned out of the room. Didn't look messy to her.

Sakura made her way into the kitchen and took out a cartin of orenge juice from the fridge and begun to drink from the can. She looked over at her grandmother to see that she was in her usual morning position of sitting at the breakfest table with a peice of tost in one hand and reading the daily news in the other. Sakura grabed the tost from her grandmothers hand and poped it into her mouth, the old woman remaining uneffected.

"By Grams. I'll see you after work!" called Sakura as she opened the old, chiped front door and picked up her keys.

"Hmfh... Mind the cabbage patch, dear, thoes nasty little Imps have been in there again. Lord knows their in leauge with the bloodly Leprechaun. Did you know he stoled _another_ pair of my shoes?" called back Keade, not turning away from her reading.

Sakura laughed to herself and closed the door. Ahh yes, the Leprechaun. If there was one creature her grandmother despised more then any other it was the Leprechaun. Keada believed that there was a Leprechaun living in the house that would always steel their shoes or play tricks on them and that sort. Sakura would usually get a kick when she herd her grandmother yelling profanities at any hour of day when she realized that the 'Leprechaun' had done somthing again.

'Dang Flabbit Leprechaun's gotten into this or Dang Flabbit Leprechaun's gotten into that'. Sakura thought she had no need to ever watch the comedy channel since she got it right infront of her twenty-four-seven.

Sakura walked down the path from her old house and into the streets. She and her grandmother lived on a fairly large plot of land surround by a forest. Their closest neighbors lived about a mile and a half down the road and the bus stop was about a quarter of a mile past her own house.

It was a dark and cloudy mid-October day and there were dampened leaves all over her path. Even though fall was Sakura's favourit season, today really was a gloomy day. After reaching the bus stop and bording the large public transit, she reached her destination of Konohagakure Public High, the place where she had spent the last three years of her life and would probably be one of the only ones to actually graduate.

Konoha High wasn't exactly the best of highschools nor was it in the richest town ither. Most of the students would rather keep up a good social life here then keep up a good grade point average, since the kids here believed that highschool would be the best time of their lives befor they became dead-beats like their parents befor them. Rarely did anyone ever leave or move into Konoha since they ither didn't have the money to get a good education or didn't want to come to such a run down town.

Sakura pushed her way through the hustle and bustle of the hallway in her school, getting pushed and shoved by people all around her. Reaching her locker, she did her combonation and just as she opened it, the door was slamed shut again followed by a fit of giggles.

"...And then I was like, put that thing back where you found it, kid, 'cuz this chick's scene bigger dick's on the frogs in Bio then on your sorry 'lil- Ohh, shit. Opps, sorry Forehead, didn't see you." giggled Ino as she presed her back up against the locker next to Sakura's and return to her giggling with the others.

Ever since the begining of time, it had always been Yamanaka Ino, the pig, and Haruno Sakura, the forehead girl, so said the two friends. Ino's mother and Sakura's had been life long best friends befor them, and when the "accident" occoured, Mrs.Yamanaka had always scene it fit to keep an eye out for her friends daughter from the age of one, thus starting the friendship between the two.

Ino and Sakura were two complete opposites in every aspect. Ino was like every other girl at Konoha High; loud, bubbly, D student, and ovcourse, styled skimpy to nothing typ clothing. Most believed her to be a complete and total bitch and easy lay, but Sakura knew different, even if she did somtimes envy the fact that Ino could get any guy she wanted, where as the closest thing Sakura ever got to a boyfriend was the non-existant leprechaun living in her house.

Sakura sighed as she reopened her locker and took out her first period Math book and looked towards Ino. Today she had decided to sport her far too short riped jean skirt and red tank top that read "scandalous" accross the chest. Her hair was in her usual high ponytail with parts in her face and she wore makeup, ovcourse, and large black hoop earing with crosses dangeling on them matching her black boots.

Sakura nudged her to the side, getting her out of the conversation with their, or more _Ino's_, other friends and raised a suspicious eyebrown at her.

"So while you were stairing at this guys cock did you manage to finish the math and history papers were were assigned yesterday?" asked Sakura while closeing her locker.

"Pfft, no. But I know _you_ did, right Sak?" said Ino in a sweet voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled out two papers from her binder and handed them to Ino. Ino smirked and threw them in her bag and gave a smile.

"See? What'd I do without your oversized head helping me out all the time, eh Sakura? God knows I'm no good at this shit, and I think if I didn't hand in another history paper that bitch Anko-sensei would probably give me a weeks detention." sighed Ino as she and Sakura begun to walk down the busy hall to class.

"Well, maby if you tried, pig, then perhaps she wouldn't be so bitchy to you and I wouldn't have to stay up another 15 minutes doing it for you." grunted back Sakura while watching guys down the hall slap and give cat calls towards Ino.

"As if, I have no time for any of that fucked up stuff anyways. I have more _important_ things to do." dramaticly sighed Ino causing Sakura to lightly laugh.

"Oh yeah, sleeping with some guy with a small penis is more important the your education. I don't know why I even bother somtimes." said Sakura, turning into the door on the right followed by Ino.

"Ew, Billboard Brow, no way I waist my time banging that thing, I just gave him a quick blow and left after he bought me this hot paire of stilettos, maby I'll let you try them on once you get some style." smirked Ino as she sat at her seet in the middle of the class room beside Sakura.

"Heh, I'll hold you to that." mumbled Sakura while pulling out her math homework and placing it on her chair.

As Sakura flipped through the pages of last nights assignment, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye... Something that sparkled. Immidiatly, the pink haired girls line of vision went strait towards the windows on the left side of the room. The sceenery outside seemed normal, it had begun to lightly drizzle out bits of rain and the sky was darker then befor. Little raindrops decorated the glass windows along with afew dead leaves and old blades of grass. Shaking her head, Sakura begun to turn back when she saw the sparkle again. She squinted her eyes and looked directly outside the window, and then her eyes went wide at what she saw.

Like a flash of light, something bright and glowing flew up and down the window and then dissapeared again. Sakura shook her head hard again and closed her eyes tightly befor looking back. Nothing was there. Suddenly, the memory from last nights dream returned to her again and the face of all thoes fearie's, especially the one with orenge hair, had poped into her head. In the back of her mind she could hear someone calling her name. It kept getting louder and louder untill she felt someone ruffly flick her on the back of her head.

"Oi, Forehead, you there?" asked Ino in an annoied tone.

"H-huh? Ohh, yeah. Sorry, kinda dozed off..." trailed off Sakura, turning back to the window.

"Weeeeeeeeeeell, better quit with the dozeing off, look's like sensei's in earlie for once, and look who's with him." hissed Ino, pulling Sakura away from the window again and pointing her in the direction of the door.

Sakura narrowd her eyes in suspicion and looked over to what Ino was showing her. True enough, their ever-late sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was standing two minutes _earlie_ for class beside the school's principle, Tsunade-sama. They were discussing something in hushed a tone while Tsunade kept shoveing papers into Kakashi's hands.

Finally, after nodding to one another, Kakashi stood at the front of the class and clapped his hands togeather in a lazy fashion.

"Alright, class. Settle down. We have an announcement to make..." sighed Kakashi in a bored tone.

The class kept chatting, not showing any sign of recognition for their teacher or the fact that it was now time for class.

"Ehem..." grunted Tsunade loudly, her eyebrow twitching slightly and her arms crossed over her chest.

Imidiatly, the class went silent. Kakashi sighed to himself while Tsunade smirked in triumph.

"Alright then, students, today we have afew new classmates that will be joining our school community. They have top grade's, the kind of grade's our school needs to keep up the money allowences from the government, and they come from a very good school in the east, so I'll expect that all of you will treat them with the proper respect and welcome them into our school." barked out Tsunade, erning whispers from students in the class.

_"Hehe, new students ehh? That'll be fun, we need some fresh meat around this dump."_

_"Who are you kidding? There probably just a bunch of snobs who think there better then the rest of us. I say we give 'em a proper welcome into KPH."_

_"Hmmm, maby they'll be real cuties, or rich! Hehe, good thing I wore extra makeup today!!!"_

_"Nah, didn't you hear what Tsunade-sama said? There real smart ass's, probably complete nerds if you ask me. We'll just use 'em to get our School's GPA up and maby get some more money for other shit."_

_"East huh? I here that kids from over there are-"_

"SILENCE!" snapped Tsunade, quickly earning herself a dead quiet room and a bunch of shocked faces stairing right at her.

"Hmph, well, we better introduce them then. Alright, come on in kids." sighed Kakashi while pulling out a little orenge book from his desk drawer and lazly flipping through the first few pages.

Sure enough, the door to the room opened and in walked the first of the mysterious new students. He was a tall boy, taller then average, and had bright yellow hair that stuck out like a sore thumb. His bright blue eyes sparkled raidently in the light and mixed oddly with the absurd orenge and black jumpsuit that he wore. His skin was tanned and on his cheeks were whisker-like markings that just added to the oddness of his apperance.

His face was graced with an unusually large smile as he marched into the room and stood at the front of the class.

"Well then, introduce yourself..." trailed off Kakashi, flipping another page of his little book.

"Hiya! The name's Uzumakie Naruto. Believe it!" cheered the strange boy, giveing the thumbs up sign and grinning a fox-like grin.

"Thankyou, Uzumakie-san. I'm sure you'll be a great asset to our school. Next." said Tsunade a bit quickly, annoied at the boy who was still flashing his big smile.

This time, the new student walked in slightly slower and somewhat shakey-er then the last. She was a short girl, not too short though, and wore knee-length socks with a plad skirt that ended just below her thigh. Her white shirt and tie was on the baggy side while her short, odd styled black, purplish hair was kept neat and tiedy. Her skin was a soft pale that contrasted with her intoresting lavender eyes that were hidden behind her thick lashes. The girl held and air of shyness and insecurity that was odviously shown through her actions, but at the same time gave off an aura of brightness and shimmer.

As she made her way beside her companion, Sakura's eyes went wide as she swore she saw another one of the bright flash's, this time right beside the girls left ear. Snapping her eyes closed and reopening them again, Sakura figured that it was just her imagination playing tricks again. Her mind would have been at rest with that explaination, had it not been for the fact that girl herself paused for a moment, her eyes going wide, and then ajusting again after the flash had hit her.

Sakura squinted her eyes and focused in on the girl more. _Did she see it too? No, thats impossible..._

The girl stood by the grinning blond boy and fiddled with her hands and looked down, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room. The blond boy slightly nudged her in the side and then whispered somthing incohearent into her ear. She nodded, blushed slightly, and then looked up to the class.

"H-Hello... M-my name is H-Hyuga Hinata... Its a p-pleasure to meet you all..." she said in a soft, melodic voice. It sounded so sweet and pretty, like nothing anyone had ever herd befor, even if it was just below a whisper.

"Thankyou, Miss. Hyuga. And last but not least..." smiled Tsunade and then looking over to the door.

Sakura's focus left the girl for a moment to look over at the door for the final figure. Just as the new student took one foot into the room, Sakura swore she felt her heart come to an immidiat stop.

The student, a boy, walked into the room with with a blank look crossing his face. His jet black hair was kept in a messy, odd fashion and made a striking contrast with his pale skin and dark onyx eyes. He was a bit shorter then the other boy and he wore a dark blue, body fitting jacket with a slightly high collar and sleeves. The hem of the jacket went a bit flared past his waist and underneath was a plain white shirt.

With his hands stuffed into his pockets, he strut beside the shy girl and staired blankly at the class. A muffled cough was herd from Kakashi, who was still reading his book, and with a roll of his eyes, the boy spoke for this first time.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he grunted out, and almost immidiatly, the entire female population of the class felt into a loud sigh.

Sakura staired shamlessly at the boy with the jet black hair with fassination and curiosity. His features almost looked god-like and the arua he gave off sent chill's down her spine. He was utterly beautiful, never in her life had she sceen anything or anyone as breath-taking as the three new students befor her, especially the boy.

Sakura was broken out of her trance by the hissing squeel comming out of her best friends mouth. Ovcourse...

"Oh my god, Sakura, look at them!!!" she whispered in a hiss, "There goergeous! The blond boy might be a bit odd, but what a hunk! The little shy girl seem's a bit too virgin for my tast, but she's a real cutie. But holy crap!!! Do you _see_ the black haired guy? He's sooooo dreamy, so handsome, so built, so mysterious, just so, so, so perfect!!!"

Ino was practicly jump up and down in her seat from excitement which didn't surprise Sakura in the least. She could practicly see it now. Ino makeing out with the blond boy behind the bleechers, her hitting on the black-head, no matter how gross Sakura found it, and, ovcourse, one could only imagin the things Ino would do with the last.

All the girls in class blushed and giggled whilst the boys made remarks and snorts to one and other. The three at the front seemed un-phased, spare the only female, untill finally the class was silenced again by the sound of the principle clearing her throught.

"Alright, alright then, thats enough of that. I expect you all to be very good examples to these three and the other three transfers in the next grade up from here on forward and welcome them properly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll let you get back to your lesson." said Tsunade in her commanding voice.

She left the room in no time, leaving the class in an uncomfortable silence, spare the soft flipping sounds from the book in Kakashi's hands.

The blond boy who refered to himself as Naruto laughed nervously and slightly kicked the side of his new sensei's desk, startling him and in doing so making him drop his book.

"Ohh, yeah... Thats right... I have a class... Hmmm, well then, I guess we need to find you three seats!" smiled Kakashi in an innocent tone, causeing the majority of the class to sweat drop.

"Hmmm, well... You two boys can go take the two seats in the left hand corner at the back by the window. And as for you miss... Hmmm, over there in the middle, right behind Mr. Nara. Shikamaru, mind raising your hand please?" lazly called out Kakashi, picking up his book from the floor and carefully dusting it off.

The boy sitting on the opposite side of Ino slugishly raised his head up from its sleeping position on his desk and mutter somthing under his breath while putting up his hand. The only girl of the three, Hinata, slightly took a step back and gave an unsure look to her blond compainion who simply smiled in responce. She looked over to the black haired boy who nodded his approval and then with a nervous trot she made her way past Ino and the other students in the class and then sat down, or more like sank down, into her seat.

The two boys then moved away from the front and begun to walk towards their seets. As they begun to walk closer and closer, the strange tingleing sensation that was going through Sakura's body begun to grow more and more. Her body felt like it was going into over drive as they got closer and closer towards her suspific seat.

She tried turning her attention away from the two by stairing strait ahead to the bord. Her hands were shaking under her desk and her teeth were quietly chattering away.

The two needed to walk up her row to get to their seet's, and with each passing step that Sakura herd her heart beet another second faster. She could almost feel their, or more so, _his_, presence as they drew nearer to her. She held her breath tightly as the first boy, the oddly smiling boy, went past her and continued his walk. So far so good, she thought. Now, all she had to do was make it past the raven haired boy without spontainiously combusting and she'd be home free.

The tingling gew more and more to the point where all Sakura wanted to do was bolt out of the room screaming like a mad perosn. She shut her eyes tight, knowing full well that she probably looked like a complete idiot at the moment, but not careing in the slightest bit.

Finally, like she had been waiting years for this one moment, the onyx-eyed boy begun to pass right by her. Time seemed to stop for Sakura, she could hear nothing, feel nothing, and was aware of nothing except for the slow motion of the boy passing her. Her eye's uncauntiously opened themselves and slowly turned to look at the boy who was slowly walking past her.

She was in some sort of trance, she was sure of it. She was completly numb from head to toe and she could barely breath. In thoes few seconds, she could make out every flawless feature on his face, she could smell the light fragrence of trees and forest on him, she could almost _feel_ the softness of his pale, smooth skin.

Then, in a split second, his eyes everted and locked with hers. Sakura's body was on fire, she was sure of it. She could feel herself falling out of her body and just getting lost in his eyes. The dark onyx color of his eyes were never-ending and she swore she saw traces of red flicker inside them.

A light smirk crossed his perfect jaw, barely noticable, but caused Sakura's cheeks to go ablaze. Turning his eyesight away from hers, time seemed to go back into motion as both boys moved further down the row to the very back two seats.

Sakura regained cauntiousness and started ghasping for air when she realized she had been holding her breath all that time. Her heart beet was still erratic but she shakeing had begun to die down.

Raising a suspicious eye, Ino nudged her friend in the sholder and gave a questioning look.

"Oi, you ok? You look possesed or something..."

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine... Just a little s-shakey..." whispered back Sakura as their teacher begun to write the days lesson on the bord.

"Man... I'm practicly wetting my pants with these guys here, but who would have thought _the_ Haruno Sakura would become all ditsy from a guy?" whispered Ino with a sky grin.

"I-Its nothing like that! I was just...Just a bit o-overwhelmed..." quickly retrorted Sakura with a light blush comeing over her cheeks.

"Hmm, whatever you say forhead... All I know is things have gotten a _little_ more intoresting around here." giggled Ino as she turned back around to face the bord.

Sakura found that throughout the lesson she could barely pay attention at all. Instead, her mind kept drifting back to the boy who had looked at her earlier and made her feel so... so... _creeped_.

She had a strong urdge to turn her body around and look again at the boy, but at the same time was waaaay to scared to even move. Something about this boy, this _Uchiha Sasuke_, made Sakura feel extreemly uneasy, made her feel like for once in her life she didn't have controll over what was going on. Like she was looseing herself to something she didn't understand at all.

And she didn't like that. Not one bit.

Looking over at the small white eyed girl from befor who was viciously scribbleing down the notes on the bord and trying desperatly not to look at anyone in the eye, Sakura sighed.

Things really _were_ getting a little more intorest, indeed.

˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚

**Author's Notes:**

**Ahh, chapter two has been completed! Well, there you go, a bit more into the actual story line and a somewhat glance as to whats in store for us soon! I know, I know, starting to sound like a typical 'highschool/magic' fic, but trust me when I say that this really isn't your usual story. In fact, I've never actually writtin a higschool story, and I don't really intend for this to be one. Yeah, there teens and in school, but as you all can tell, there not your average teens. Whats gonna happen next? Why are there new students in class and most importantly, what exactly is going on with our**

**favourit pink-haired friend?**

**REMEMBER!**

**reviews make me happy and I really wanna hear what everyone thinks of the story so far,**

**so you know what to do!**

˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚ ˚ ◦ • ٭ • ˚ ◦ ◦ ˚ • ٭ • ◦ ˚


End file.
